thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кирилл Клокворкер
Кирилл Клокворкер был часовщиком Магического Королевства Левианта, женихом Эллуки Чирклатии и старшим братом Ирины. Созданный Сетом Твайрайтом, Кирилл стал ремесленником семейства Часовщиков. После того, как Эллука излечила его от Наследственного Синдрома Неконтролируемого Гнева, они обручились и счастливо жили вместе с Ириной некоторое время. Кирилл Клокворкер was a clockworker of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, the fiancé of Elluka Chirclatia, and the older brother of Irina. Created by Seth Twiright, Kiril became an artisan for the Clockworker Family. After Elluka cured him of his Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, the two became engaged and lived happily together with Irina for a time. History История Early History Ранние Годы Созданный около 020 по ВТ Сетом Твайрайтом, Кирилл вошёл в семейство Часовщиков как умелый часовщик и поселился в Лайвоче. Created around the BT 020s by Seth Twiright, Kiril became part of the Clockworker Family as a clockworker craftsman and lived in Lighwatch. Creating many devices, he gained fame as the "Clockworker".Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet At some point, Kiril realized he suffered from Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and began resisting his urges to commit malicious deeds against others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Later on, his family received a second ghoul child, Irina.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 As the girl grew up, she began assisting her brother in creating music boxes in his work.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Sometime during the first decade in the Evillious Calendar, he met the local priestess, Elluka Chirclatia, and he fell in love with her. After she discovered he was a HER, the priestess cured him of his symptoms.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 When Elluka was expelled from the temple for her misconduct, Kiril accepted her as his assistant and they began living together. After the two entered a romance for sometime, Kiril proposed to his beloved and the two became engaged.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Afterward, to express his wish for a happy future for them all, he crafted a music box that played the Clockwork Lullaby's melody, which he gave as a gift to his fiancée and little sister.Recollective Music Box - 二人の為に作ろう 最上の愛を込めて とびきり上等な 僕のオルゴール Project 'Ma' Проект 'Ma' Once Elluka and Irina were selected as two of the potential candidates for the seventh Project 'Ma' in EC 013, he gave Elluka his support for becoming Ma and the nation's new sovereign.Ma Survival - 兄が選んだあなただもの At some point, he met the director of Project 'Ma', Seth Twiright. Noticing their resemblance, Seth claimed to be a ghoul child like him, convincing Kiril he was likewise freed of Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and trying to save the country from the rampaging HERs through the project.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Later on, Kiril witnessed Irina stab Elluka in the back.Recollective Music Box Devastated, he discovered she was a HER. After Irina was accepted as a project despite the revelation she was a HER, Kiril began suspecting Seth and despaired over their loss.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Around the same time, the music box he crafted broke, and the man secretly kept Elluka's corpse for himself. Kiril later attended the ceremony celebrating, hiding a knife beneath his cloak. As Irina presented herself as the new Queen before the public on the temple altar, the depressed man raised the knife in his hands.Ma Survival PV Catastrophe Катастрофа About six months later, Kiril lamented the tragic situation he was in before noticing he heard a melody despite the music box being broken. Questioning where it came from, he realized it was Elluka's voice. The craftsman then asked his deceased love what to do and she told him to resurrect her with Sin and restore everything. Desperate, Kiril took Elluka's corpse and covertly carried her to the forbidden ark in the temple as the voice instructed.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet He then cast the Clockwork Secret Art on the device to reverse its time and make it usable. As his beloved's voice hurried him to place her in the ark, Kiril did so. Immediately after, the Clockwork Secret Art faltered and the device went out of control, causing a massive explosion that destroyed the Magic Kingdom around them. Mortally injured, Kiril was left unconscious in the rubble when the dragon Levia-Behemo scooped him up in one of its mouths and flew out of the temple.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 After the dragon destroyed the kingdom before falling apart, Kiril survived and remained in the ruins while continuing to work. Sometime later, while working with a dirty black box, a traveler came by and asked what he was making. He answered that it was a music box.Recollective Music Box Legacy Наследие After the twin gods Levia and Behemo incarnated in Elluka's body, Levia's amnesic consciousness believed herself to be his beloved. Believing him to be among the many losses incurred by the Levianta Catastrophe he unwittingly caused, the immortal took up the name "Elluka Clockworker" in memory of their engagement and grieved over him during the succeeding centuries.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 The surviving Irina blamed Elluka for the catastrophe and her loss of a human body, continuing her rivalry with the fake under the impression she was the same Elluka who took her brother away from her.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet While historically labeled as an accident caused during an experiment at the royal institute,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Kiril's actions were never detailed. After its destruction, Levianta remained a ruined wasteland before finally being resettled nearly three hundred years later.Evils Kingdom - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 301 Personality and Traits Личность и Черты характера Despite being a HER, Kiril was a kind and optimistic man, well regarded by his peers and caring for his family.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Resisting his malicious impulses until eventually being cured of his condition,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Kiril hoped for the salvation of the Magic Kingdom Levianta. He also held an optimism about the survival of the country and the good intentions of those around him, trusting in Seth Twiright's goals for Project 'Ma' and believing Irina was different from other Ghoul Children.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As a result of this optimism, he was happy with the apparent peace between him, his sister, and lover and hoped for it to continue.Recollective Music Box Despite this, Kiril was aware of his dark past as a Ghoul Child and the common tendency for others of his kind to cause havoc. After Elluka's death, he believed that his origins had caught up with him and began to have doubts about the fate of the kingdom, as well as doubting Seth's intentions to save Levianta. Although continuing to hold out hope in the salvation of his home, he nonetheless was uncertain for the future in his despair.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Due to this, he was eager to follow through on Levia's instructions, rampaging through Levianta in his goal to revive Elluka.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Skills and Abilities Навыки и Умения Gifted with strong magical potential, Kiril was able to perform the powerful Clockwork Secret Art. As a result, he could manipulate time to a great extent, including rejuvenating aged magical devices. He was also one of the few humans capable of hearing the voices of Levia and Behemo from within the Sin ark, allowing him to communicate with the twin gods.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Being a clone of Seth Twiright, Kiril shared Seth's impressive intellect; at the same time, he shared the scientist's poor eyesight and needed to wear glasses.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 However, unlike the scientist and his fellow clone Pale, Kiril had the willpower to resist his darker nature as a HER.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Being a clockworker, Kiril was skilled in creating and maintaining magic tools.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 His skill also extended to being a general artisan, becoming well known among his peers for the music boxes he crafted.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Эллука Чирклатия: невеста Кирилла. Всё сильнее влюбляясь в Эллуку, а также излечившись с её помощью от HER, Кирилл заботился о ней и достаточно сильно доверял; после её изгнания они вместе работали в его мастерской. Кирилл погрузился в глубокую депрессию после смерти Эллуки, в отчаянии доверился голосу Левии, приняв его за голос своей возлюбленной, и самозабвенно исполнял её приказы. Ирина Клокворкер: сестрёнка Кирилла. Кирилл любил Ирину и доверял ей, полагая, что она отличается от подобных ей и неспособна поддаться злобе других детей-гулей. После того, как она убила Эллуку, Кирилл осознал её истинную сущность и был безутешен; он сомневался в законности выдвижения её кандидатуры на роль того, кто спасёт королевство, и даже некоторое время пытался убить её после произошедшего. Сет Твайрайт: создатель Кирилла. Изначально Кирилл полагал, что Сет был таким же ребёнком-гулем, как и он, и доверял неравнодушному директору Проекта 'Ма' как одному из немногих детей-гулей, не стремящихся уничтожить Левианту. После смерти своей возлюбленной, наблюдая за тем, как его заражённой HER сестре передают королевскую власть, часовщик неохотно стал предполагать, что даже его мотивы были довольно сомнительны. Elluka Chirclatia: Kiril's fiancée. Coming to love Elluka deeply, as well as owing to her his being cured of HER, Kiril cared for and trusted Elluka enough for the two of them to work together in his shop after her expulsion. Kiril was thrown into a deep depression after Elluka's death, becoming desperate enough to believe Levia's voice was that of his beloved's and enthusiastically follow her commands. Irina Clockworker: Kiril's little sister. Kiril loved and trusted Irina, believing her to be different from others of their kind and not able to succumb to the malice of other Ghoul Children. After her murder of Elluka, Kiril realized her true nature and was inconsolable, questioning the legitimacy of her candidacy to save the kingdom, and even attempted to kill her sometime after the event. Seth Twiright: Kiril's creator. Kiril originally believed that Seth was a Ghoul Child such as himself, and trusted the passionate director of Project 'Ma' as one of the few Ghoul Children to not cause destruction in Levianta. Following the death of his beloved and watching his HER sister be given the crown for the country, the clockworker reluctantly began to believe that even his motives were suspect. Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origins Концепция и Происхождение *Имя "Кирилл" - славянское производное от греческого имени "Кириллос", означающее "гордый" или "властный"; Левианта, его родная страна, вдохновлена Россией. *Имя Кирилла частично основано на имени представляющего его Вокалоида, Киотеру; первые две буквы в обоих именах одинаковы. *The name Kiril is a Slavic derivative of the Greek name Kyrillos, meaning "lordly" or "masterful"; Levianta, his native country, is inspired by Russia. *Kiril's name is partially based off his representative Vocaloid, Kiyoteru, with both names sharing the first two letters. Gallery Галерея Songs= Clockworkerpast.PNG|Kiril as he appears in Ma Survival |-| Misc= KirilEllukaIchika.png|Illustration of Kiril and Elluka by Ichika Appearances Появления References Ссылки en:Kiril Clockworker es:Kiril Clockworker